


Miscommunication

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Ked Universe [5]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, Love, More than one couple, Multi, OCs - Freeform, OT3, Tumblr, otp, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: Katie thinks it's an evening for two. Ned invited friends. Scott thinks Mack wants an early night to pick up Freya, and Mack thinks he's ready to take her home. And Jim and Melinda? They take it to a whole new level. Prompt from GhostWhispererFangirl for her TLF universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwhispererfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/gifts).



Ned - 38  
Katie - 34   
Asher - 9   
Willow - 3   
Scott - 29   
Mackenzie - 24   
Freya - 15 months

* * *

 

Imagine Person A of your OTP waiting for Person B to get home, and decide to surprise them by getting into lingerie or maybe even stripping to nothing at all. They wait like that near the door for Person B to walk in, only to realize once they do that Person B’s decided to bring friends for dinner. OT3 bonus: Future Person C is one of the friends.

* * *

 

Katie straightened where she was leaning over the kitchen table, finishing the last edits on some school papers. She was tired, suppressed a yawn as she stretched, seeing the setting sun outside the window of her and Ned’s home.

She didn’t expect him home until late, and hadn’t even changed out of her school clothes yet. Asher had a play date that, at Jake’s house, usually segued into a sleepover, and Willow was at Melinda and Jim’s; Jim had a late night and Melinda had said something about not liking the empty house.

 And Katie knew how much Melinda had clung to her memories of her time with her grandmother and wanted the same thing for her children.

 And she knew that she, Katie, clung to the alone time she got with Melinda, her busy mother. There was always enough but it was always precious no matter what.

 So she had gladly driven WIllow over to the Clancy house after school, knowing that her daughter would have an evening filled with baking cookies, having hot cocoa, reading some bedtime stories instead of watching TV, and getting cuddled to sleep.

 Katie loved being a mother but she had a very eager feeling about being a grandmother too. What could she say? She was her mother’s child, after all.

And to think of Ned as a grandpa...as a father in law first...well, Asher would probably marry before Willow did, and daughter in laws usually got on fine with their father in laws, so it wouldn’t be the father in law/son in law combativeness as soon, but she could picture him getting on very sweetly with a daughter in law.

 She’d be sweet, Katie mused. Asher went for the nicest girls, not in a bad or bland way. He just liked genuineness. Even as young as, thank god, he still was, she could tell he had a type. And it wasn’t a bad type, she had to admit.

 She slipped out of her shoes, yawning a little as she walked up the stairs, feeling tired. Her phone in the pocket of her pencil skirt buzzed and she took a look at it, her face breaking into a smile.

  **I can make it home for dinner after all.**

 It was from Ned.

 She broke into a full on grin, typing quickly. **Good! I can’t wait.**

  **I have a surprise,** he texted back. **Be ready.**

  **Willow is having a night with Grandma at my parents’ house because Dad has a late night, and Mom was lonely,** Katie hinted, feeling her blood already rising.

  **Sounds good. Be ready at seven?**

 Oh god. She was so ready for this.

  **Yes,** Katie texted back and raced up the stairs, already beginning to shimmy out of her pencil skirt, tugging it over her hips and throwing her sweater over her head.

 She had just the thing, a gift from Hannah on one of her many travels. It was partly a joke, something purchased at, no doubt, a raunchy store filled with sex toys off of a highway on the way to somewhere more interesting.

 It was a corset, red with black leather and boning, off the shoulder, with the tiniest pair of panties possible to match; said panties connected to garters and stockings.

 Katie pulled the whole thing on, unable to help the admiring slap she gave to her own ass; she’d always had a nice ass, just like her mother, but those squats added to her morning gym routine most definitely helped.

 She slipped a robe on, not needing prying eyes through the windows, and hurried back downstairs, knowing that they had some very nice precooked dinners in the refrigerator. There was some baked chicken she only had to heat up, and then there was time for mashed potatoes…

 Would they even be hungry…

 Well, they should eat anyway.

* * *

 

Ned smiled at Scott, seeing how Scott grinned back.

 He was almost a different person since he and Mackenzie had made their relationship official. More talkative, readier with a smile. And it wasn’t like the odd thing where being in a relationship made someone an entirely different person; he was still Scott, still an introvert.

 But it was like being with Mackenzie made being happy more easy to _show_ , not like he hadn’t been happy before. He still wasn’t placing all of his eggs in one basket…

 But what a basket to put them in, if he were.

 Mackenzie strolled into the police station, turning heads as she went. She wore a delicate white and blue sundress, with thick white straps and a ribbon at the waist. Her blonde hair was in a long, fat braid, and Ned could almost feel how Scott just stopped breathing, his hands on the keyboard in front of him stilling quite suddenly, his posture straightening as he just morphed into a more alert man, attention all on the woman in front of him.

 “Hey,” Mack greeted, giving Ned a light hug, before turning to Scott, obviously a bit unsure how to greet him. Ned was sure that it wouldn’t be awkward if he wasn’t there, but as it was, he was Scott’s colleague, superior and friend; and he was Mack’s brother in law.

 There was bound to be a little awkwardness; not every couple had he and katie’s propensity for PDA and announcing one’s relationship to the world at large.

 He finally cleared his throat. “I’ll just go drop these off with LeTrai and then we can go,” he said, and Mack and Scott both nodded; Ned peeked over his shoulder to see Scott taking her hand, pressing what Ned was sure was a hot kiss to Mack’s hand.

 Ned stifled a grin at how different it was from his and Katie’s relationship, and how damn good it was to see the two of them together after watching the dance of them not allowing themselves to let on just how deep their feelings were for the other.

 Damn. They''d known each other so long now.

 He shook his head, knocking on LeTrai’s door and entering the office.

 LeTrai stood at the window on the phone, a smile playing at his lips, his posture the most relaxed Ned had seen in awhile.

 Aha. He must be talking to Alice.

 “Just a second,” LeTrai said, and covered the mouthpiece. “What’s up?”

 “I just want to drop this off,” Ned said. “Some forms, nothing sensitive.”

 “Just leave it there, thanks, Ned,” LeTrai said, waving him out and Ned grinned.

 “Don’t stay too late, I bet she’d like to see you before midnight,” Ned teased and LeTrai colored a little before he remembered who he was talking to, rolling his eyes and walking over to firmly shut and then lock the door behind Ned.

 Ned whistled as he walked back into the desk area of the police station, seeing Mack now sitting on Scott’s lap; if it were he and Katie, they would be making out right now, but Scott and Mack were ever conscious of the other officers and people still lingering around and, though they were talking in intense, low voices, their lips were most definitely not attached.

 Pity.

 Ned could tell that Scott and Mackenzie had _done it_ , to put a high school spin on the word, and that they had a healthy relationship but he could also tell that they were still holding back, that there were times it just didn’t happen for one reason or the other.

 And considering that for him and Katie sex only didn’t happen if someone died, and sometimes when they did, if one was talking about acquaintances only met when already dead, Ned found that to be a pity. He didn’t believe in restraint as long as one was responsible, and Mack and Scott were nothing _but_ responsible.

 Too responsible, Ned thought a little grimly, whacking a hand on his desk. “TIme to go, I told katie we’d be there at seven,” he said, watching Mack jump off of Scott’s lap; Ned wanted to examine the situation there but skirted his gaze away out of decency, letting the stiffness of Scott’s movements tell him the story.

 Oh god.

 Scott needed some.

 Ned knew that Mack wasn’t holding back to punish Scott, but he knew that Mack was too hesitant about these things, shy about letting her truest feelings out.

 And he also knew that it certainly seemed like every member of the Clancy family had a sexual appetite above others; some of them just didn’t show it as much.

 Did Mack want it too?

 He played detective, seeing her eyes, the dilated pupils, and how she was biting her lip, reaching to tuck her hand very firmly into Scott’s, bringing her narrow hips to brush against his.

 Oh yeah, she did.

 Ned wasn’t usually the matchmaker; that title most definitely went to Katie,

 But maybe he could cut the evening short to let Scott and Mack off early.

 “Where’s Freya tonight?” He asked casually. “At the Clancy household?”

 “No,” Mack replied, worrying her lip a little; he saw Scott squeeze her hand in reassurance. “I’ve been letting Lori and Alyssa babysit her more often, for longer periods each time. Only when Preston isn’t there, of course.”

 “Alyssa kicked him out,” Scott said. “She still won’t ask for a divorce; very Evangelical, but she won’t let him in the house anymore and she’s looking at other options. She knows it isn’t a healthy relationship anymore.”

 “Lori’s really good with her,” Mack said quietly. “Growing up she always wanted a sibling.”

 Ned felt a twist in his gut at the reminder, at how oddly Mack fit into the Jennings family, and he smiled a little, leading them outside.

 Scott and Mack got into Scott’s car and Ned got into his own, pulling out his phone. **Be there in five,** he texted Katie.

  **I’m ready and waiting,** she texted back and Ned pulled out of the parking spot.

 Katie would be so glad to see her sister, and especially glad to see her with Scott, Ned reflected. It was the perfect end to a busy week for them; a quiet evening with her sister and then some fun later in the evening after the food was gone and so was the family.

 Willow was having a sleepover at Melinda’s.

 Ned groaned a little, knowing that Asher was at Jake’s house and would probably sleep over; the boys pretty much called the other's’ house home, sleeping over almost as frequently as they didn’t.

 Ned pulled into the driveway, regretting, just a little, the impromptu dinner invitation; he could have taken Katie right here and now, texted her to come out to the car...pulled her underneath him…made her come twice...no, three times.

 He got out of the car, feeling a little dazed just at the thoughts.

 Scott and Mack pulled up, getting out, heading up the walk.

 Ned pulled ahead, and could hear the rush of footsteps; Katie was getting the door for them.

* * *

 

Did Mack know how very lovely she looked right now? Scott reflected as they left the station, words fading as he held open the passenger door so she could get into his truck.

 She was so pretty, in a very traditional way, but not boring at all. Never boring. Her hair in a braid was his fucking kryptonite, and he wanted to take the fat tail into his hand, lift it up, press a hungry kiss to the neck that would then be revealed.

 God.

 “Are you and Lori managing to talk when you drop off Freya?” Scott finally asked and Mack nodded.

 “A bit, not as much as we used to,” Mack said, her gaze shooting around the car. “But I’m just so happy to have my friend back.”

 “So am I,” Scott said.

 He could feel her gaze on him, intense and quiet. She asked something about cutting the night with Ned and Katie short, and he bit back a sigh.

 As usual. She wanted to pick up Freya early, she was worried and didn’t want to be out too long. His gaze shot briefly to the exposed knee and inch of thigh after her dress, before shooting back to the road.

 He didn’t only love Mack for her body.

 Even if he pretty much worshipped that.

 If she didn’t want to have sex tonight, he wasn’t going to be a jerk.

 Mack could feel Scott’s eyes on her on the way over; who was she kidding, she was staring right back. He had the faint shadow of five o’clock shadow and she just wanted to run her hands over it; hell, she wanted razor burn all over her lips and neck.

 He looked so good in his uniform. He always did.

 He drove with both hands on the steering wheel; ever a cop, ever conscientious. Which she found so attractive in a man, but there were times when she wished he was more like her father, more prone to let his hand wander up her thigh.

 She reached over, placing a hand on his knee. “Maybe we could have an early night,” she said, voice low.

 Scott met her gaze in the mirror. “Okay,” he agreed, and for some reason she thought she saw disappointment in his eyes. Which didn’t make sense.

 But they were already at Katie’s house and Mack got out of the car, not waiting for Scott to get her door; it may have been the gentlemanly thing but honestly, she didn’t have the thirty seconds to wait for him to come around, not when this meant meeting him halfway and slipping her hand into his again; Ned was in white shirt and slacks, tie loosened, but Scott was in his uniform, only sans gun belt.

 She wanted to unbutton his blue shirt, see if he was wearing a white undershirt.

 And she wanted to then subsequently remove his undershirt.

 She could feel his arm flex near hers, as if in reaction to her racing thoughts, and she breathed in a little, inhaling his musky cologne.

 This was going to be a long evening.

 She could see activity behind the curtains and knew that Katie was getting the door; Ned was opening his mouth to say something and Scott was already starting to reply—they had just a little telepathy after working together for this long—and then the door opened and everyone’s voice froze in their throat.

 Because Katie was _not_ dressed for conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott looked up, eyes bright, and felt his whole world just crash for a moment.

Ned’s eyes were so wide right now; his jaw had dropped and Mackenzie was spluttering, her cheeks bright red.

“Hi,” Katie said, folding her arms over her chest.

“Well, it’s not like we haven’t seen worse, after all,” Mackenzie managed, slapping a hand over Scott’s eyes.

“I thought the surprise was you coming home early,” Katie said, and Scott could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

“I didn’t think that meant you’d…”

Scott could hear the tension in Ned’s; he could almost see the way the man would be stiffening, licking his lips unconsciously as he looked at his wife.

He’d seen Katie and Ned pre-sex  _ way  _ too much.

She’d be embarrassed, but she’d still be reaching out to touch him, bring him closer.

“I don’t think you guys need us around for this,” Mackenzie finally muttered, and he heard the lack of response from Katie and Ned.

Her hands were on his shoulders and she was turning him around, pushing him down the steps. He blinked his eyes open in time to hear the door behind them slam shut with a thud.

He looked over at his girlfriend with wide eyes, feeling a grin on his face in spite of himself. “I mean. They haven’t changed. And I’ve honestly seen worse.”

“Just stop talking right now,” Mackenzie said, as they reached the car, before dissolving into a puddle of laughter and embarrassed tears. “Oh, god, Scott, why does this always happen? Don’t take spur of the moment dinner invitations from the Banks. Everyone in their circle of friends knows this by now.”

“It’s fine,” he assured her. “Believe me.”

She rolled her eyes, looking up at him. “They just make everyone else look unoriginal,” she said. “Or like copycats. What if I want to do something like that? People would say to stop trying to be like Katie.”

She sighed, placing her hands on his chest; she was leaned against the driver’s door and Scott felt himself stepping closer. She was straightening his collar.

“I feel like I can’t stop by the station at lunch time,” Mackenzie murmured. “Not even for something simple because it’s something they’d do. And yeah, I have stopped by and no one actually said that...and probably no one even thought it but there’s still the fear. Be original, be different.” She tilted her head, looking up at him. “I am the middle child, after all.”

“I like it when you stop by at lunch time,” Scott said. “Even when nothing at all happens like it would for Katie and Ned.”

“And that’s the difference between us and them,” she giggled, before all laughter disappeared. “I love you, Scott. You know that, right?”

“Of course I know it, but please, Kenz,” he said, the words hard to come by; he fisted one hand around her braid, letting it bring him courage. “Keep saying it.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” She whispered, swaying closer to him.

“Because I thought you wanted to get home early for Freya, and I didn’t want to start something I wouldn’t be able to stop,” Scott gasped, feeling her lips press against his in a sizzling, seconds long kiss.

She pulled back, looking up at him with dark eyes. “Scott, Freya is staying over, I thought I’d said that. I definitely mentioned I wanted an early night.”

Scott felt his mind spin into action, remembering every word she’d said today, feeling his lips part in surprise. “Oh,” he said. “I thought you meant—oh!”

His hands went to rest on the car on either side of her hips, finally boxing her in, finding the door handle and pulling it open. “Let’s get going on that early night,” he gasped. “So we don’t do this in Katie’s driveway.”

“She’d do it in ours,” Mack whispered, and pressed another kiss to Scott’s lips, her arms winding around him in a brief and tight embrace. “But you’re right,” she breathed, moving away, her gaze seductive as she slipped around the car to her door. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

 

He felt every inch of his body turn hard, stiff, frozen in place.

His wife was standing before him, her sister and her sister’s boyfriend in less than what would be covered in a bikini.

And he couldn’t breathe.

Katie looked so...born for this. Long legs in garters and stockings. The tiny red panties. The goddamn corset. They didn’t usually need these kinds of things; he was very happy to see her in cotton panties and a sports bra and it was fucking mind blowing to see her like this.

Because it wasn’t like they’d  _ never  _ dressed up and there had definitely been times that he remembered—frequently—but she hadn’t done this in a while.

Not since Willow.

Literally not since Willow.

Scott and Mack were spluttering behind him and Ned literally could not give a damn, hearing what Katie said, letting his lips respond to it on autopilot, since his mind was nowhere near being able to form words at this point.

And she looked unsure, she was stepping back, looking shy, as if he could ever be disappointed, and he reached out, snagged her around the waist and pulled her into his arms, lips descending on hers.

He heard Scott and Mackenzie leaving, he felt his wife’s taut waist under his flexed arms, and now he was backing her into the house, connected at the lips, kicking the door shut behind him.

“Katie, this is not what I pictured at all,” he breathed, managing to break away. “Let me look at this thing. Where on earth…”

“Hannah,” Katie offered. “I’m sorry. I know people think we’re nuts and even if it was just Scott and Mack—”

“Don’t apologize,” Ned said immediately.

He felt her straighten, saw how she was standing up straighter, her chest pushed out and he felt his lungs struggle to bring breath in.

“God,” Ned hissed, reaching to place one hand on her thigh, just over the garter. “Katherine Ann Banks, it is entirely unfair how good you look right now. That corset…”

She was backing up, calling him onward, her body moving in ways to seduce him, drive him crazy. As if he wasn’t already completely head over heels for her.

She backed into the kitchen counter, looked behind her as if not realizing the distance she’d gone, and then Ned pounced, hands again closing around her waist, lips meeting hers.

She was gasping underneath him, already more than ready for this, her lips parting. She was tugging his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it; their tongues were meeting, warring for dominance, until she was resting, letting him take charge...for now, at least, he could tell.

And as much as he fucking loved this corset, there were more important things beneath it.

He trailed kisses up to her ear, his tongue slipping inside; he tugged the lobe between his lips, breathed words there that made her shiver and wiggle against him, pressing her hips against his.

And fuck yes.

He found the fastenings on the back and slid the zipper down, casting the corset away, pulling back to see the bare skin revealed.

She was pale again; the summer tan had faded and she didn’t believe in spray tans.

He loved that about her. That she was genuine.

That her skin was cream again, pale and gorgeous. That he was the one who got to press kisses to it, to her neck, down to her plump and full breasts.

She wasn’t eighteen anymore, that was for sure.

He felt the skin beneath him, tasted the hard bud of her nipple, and he knew it wasn’t a bad thing. Eighteen was a damn good look on Katie but from the glory of her right now, he knew that thirty-four was almost better.

* * *

 

Melinda finished washing the dishes; it was dinner for two and Willow at three was a surprisingly neat eater, so it was a short task.

She dried her hands, walking into the living room to see her granddaughter sprawled on the floor, their big tabby cat walking around her. Willow was giggling whenever he poked his face into hers.

“Luffy’s whiskers,” she laughed. “Tickle!”

She grabbed a hold of the cat, pulling him onto her lap; if it was a different animal Melinda would be apprehensive but Luffy was the most gentle cat she’d ever witnessed with children.

He was purring at her rough handling, snuggling into her, and Melinda’s heart melted all over again. He was a stray; a five month old kitten had appeared at the hospital a year ago and Jim had brought him home.

“We haven’t had a cat since Ruggles,” Melinda had protested, looking at the lopsided little kitten lapping up water in her kitchen.

“I know, but he’ll help fill the house,” Jim had said quietly. “And he needs us. I just feel it.”

She remembered how he’d looked in that moment, serious, contemplative as he studied the tiny cat. She’d slid an arm around her husband and Luffy had been part of their household from that moment on.

Flash forward and he’d probably gained five pounds—which was a huge amount on a cat—and still the gentlest, friendliest cat she’d ever witnessed. He purred up a storm and he was definitely welcome company on late nights.

For both of them.

Jim’s late nights at the hospital were something Melinda had long since gotten accustomed to...but that didn’t mean she didn’t miss him terribly those nights, such a stark contrast to the ones when he  _ was  _ there, was present, was warm and gorgeous, and muscled and strong, ready to capture her at any moment.

And Jim.

She could never decide if his lonely nights were worse. Because at least she knew he was working, even if it happened more often.

Jim never had a guarantee. Even if it didn’t happen much.

And Melinda was alone again...but not alone, she thought watching the cat and granddaughter roll around on the floor.

God, she liked having a full house.

Her phone had long since been turned off; watching a three year old didn’t leave much downtime and Jim was on shift until 3 a.m.; she wasn’t expecting many updates from him.

They’d already made cookies, and Melinda eventually brought Willow up onto her lap, pulling out a favorite book of hers.

_ Owl at Home  _ by Arnold Lobel was a favorite of Melinda’s; an old classic. She liked anything by the author; he had a distinctive style, and could be appreciated by adults as well as children. His stories were playful and had sly humor.

She finished the story, feeling Willow already begin to nod off.

Time to brush teeth and get her to bed.

That was such a beautiful task. After years of not looking forward to bedtime routines with her children, she’d missed it when they’d grown and relished the return to these simpler days.

Emma was out late today; something about a study project. Melinda trusted her youngest daughter implicitly; even though she doubted that it was a study project, she trusted Emma to make good decisions.

Even if she most definitely had her mother’s knack for taking ghostly investigations too far and getting a little caught up in certain situations.

They always turned out fine. Melinda had; Emma would.

Melinda tucked her granddaughter into bed, watching her snuggle with her bear.

She had nothing to do now, but sit in bed and try to sleep. And she knew that she wouldn’t really sleep until Jim came in at 3 a.m.

And she hoped that she wouldn’t sleep then.

But he was likely to be tired; she knew he wasn’t in his twenties...or thirties...or fifties....anymore and she didn’t want to keep him up if he needed sleep.

And the night shift at the hospital was hell now; always had been but didn’t bad things just get worse as one aged?

Even if he didn’t look his age. At all.

Except for that graying hair that was, to Melinda, like a siren’s call. It may have been proof that he was no longer in his thirties, but she just found him more attractive; it added a dash of elegance that he hadn’t quite had before.

She wanted him.  

And he wasn’t going to be home until 3.


End file.
